battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiou (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Kaiou is the 26th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Sighter's Star. The next stage is Magellanic. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Super Rare Battleground This level has 3 enemies besides Ms. Sign: 2 Corporal Weylands and a Le'Solar, all of which spawn at the start of the battle. Of course, the stage width is extremely short and the Le'Solar's barrier is stronger than a Cool Japan-ed Ururun Wolf. In other words, this Le'Solar can endure ANYTHING AVAILABLE besides a Bahamut Cat to the face. Strategy There are three ways to go about this. The first one is simple: throw Bahamut at the Le'Solar and hope it doesn't hit a Corporal Weyland by mistake. The other strategy requires more finesse and a touch of Cat Food. It involves the Barrier Breaking skills of either Gentleman Bros., Loincloth Cat, Catophone, or any form of Space Cat. Lineup: ' ''First Row: (Whatever Cat Combos you like) ''Second Row: ''Crazed Wall, Chill Cat, Seafarer Cat, Ururun Wolf, Space/Loincloth/Catophone/Gentleman Bros. Spam Crazed Walls until you max out your Worker Cat, then, continue Crazed Wall spam with the addition of your Barrier Breaker. When Le'Solar's barrier is broken (you can fire the Cat Cannon to break the Weylands' barriers), begin your assault. There are only 3 enemies in the entire level, so as long as you don't slow down much you can beat the opponents with ease. Strategy 3: Stall Requirements: "Worker Cat up" Cat Combo, Crazed Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat Concept: Save money for Bahamut and use him to kill Le'Solar. Execution: Upgrade Worker Cat to lvl 3, spawn meatshields and save up money for Bahamut. '''Notice: The stall is effective when Le'Solar is in the back. As more meatshields are spawned, Le'Solar approaches to the front, and then the stall is not effective. When this happens, this is the window of attack. '''It is highly recommended to use the Cat Cannon if it is powerful enough to break the barrier of Corporal Weyland as this will make Le'Solar approach to the front faster. When Le'Solar is at the front, make sure it just attacked and both C.W. just pop up. Now use Bahamut. Your hard work should be rewarded. Strategy 4: Metal Cat Lineup: Money Start UP Combos or Research; Crazed Wall Cat, Metal Cat (Level 16), Awakened Bahamut Cat, anything to speed-destroy the base (Note: This strategy uses 85% Stellar Garnet Treasure and 93% Phoebe Beryl Treasure, the first two anti-Starred Alien crystals.) Send in Metal Cat immediately, and spam that until you can spend Awakened Bahamut. Afterwards, time him so that he doesn't get hit by the moles, and through luck, he will not die after killing Le'Solar. The moles should then get knocked back to the base, and then destroy the base. The moles should not be pushing your units back, and you will have destroyed the base. Strategy 5 A constant spam of Rover Cat Mk II can stall Le’Solar and Weylands indefinitely, use other units such as A. Bahanut to deal with the enemies. (Lv. 30 Rover Cat Mk II, Lv. 20+10 cat production speed, 100% Treasure - Stellar Garnet, Phoebe Beryl, Lunar Citrine) |-| Chapter 2 = '''Kaiou is the 26th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Sighter's Star. The next stage is Magellanic. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Super Rare Battleground This level has 3 enemies besides Ms. Sign: a Corporal Weyland and a Le'Solar that spawn at the start of the battle, and a Ribbo that spawns shortly thereafter. Strategy |-| Chapter 3 = Kaiou is the 26th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Sighter's Star. The next stage is Magellanic. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Super Rare Battleground This level has 4 enemies besides Ms. Sign: a Project A and a Le'Solar that spawn at the start of the battle, and an Axoloty and Project A that spawn shortly thereafter. Strategy Trivia *This stage's name is derived from Kaio-ken, a fighting technique in Dragon Ball Z that was invented by the character King Kai. **Another reference is that on the enemy base is a snake referencing Snake Way in Dragon Ball Z and the purple orbs are the One, Three, and Five star Dragon Balls. **The planet in the map also resembles King Kai's gravity heavy planet. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages